When i woke up
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Sam se réveille après avoir passé la nuit avec Lexy... OS - se situe à la fin de l'épisode 6 S 02 - Spoiler si vous n'êtes pas à jour.
**Complètement frustrée par l'annulation de la série anglaise _Lip Service_ que j'ai dévoré en 2 jours. Je vous propose un petit OS sur le réveil de Sam après sa nuit avec Lexy à la fin de l'épisode 6 de la saison . **

**Il s'agit de mon couple préféré dans cette série et j'ai été déçue de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passeraient entre elles après leurs nuit à deux.**

 **Voici un petit aperçu qui sort de mon imagination. Je vous laisse juger :)**

 **Attention si vous n'avez pas vu tous les épisodes ou si vous ne connaissez pas la série, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre ^^**

 **Pairing: Sam/Lexy**

* * *

Sam se réveille de sa nuit avec lexy. Soudain, une crise d'angoisse la saisit, sa respiration s'accélère, elle se relève dans le lit. Elle s'apprête à se lever mais un haut le cœur la saisit, la forçant à se rasseoir. Lexy est réveillée par la suffocation de Sam et se lève du lit, elle le contourne et s'agenouille devant elle.

-Respire profondément, lui dit-elle. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration.

Prenant la main de la policière, Lexy pose celle-ci au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Essaye de caler ta respiration sur la mienne.

La femme policière plonge son regard dans le sien, totalement perdue. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune médecin devant l'état de la femme et voyant que la crise ne passe pas, que celle-ci se penche sur elle et l'embrasse coupant le souffle de la plus âgée. C'est un baiser profond, plein de tendresse et de compassion. Lentement le souffle de Sam a ralenti et Lexy défait ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Je... Merci, fit elle.

La crise de panique a cessé, les deux jeunes femmes se regardent. Un malaise se lit un instant dans les yeux de Sam.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche avant le boulot, lui dit-elle en se levant du lit entièrement nue. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce laissant Lexy seule, elle s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu trouveras des affaires à moi dans l'armoire devant toi, prend ce qu'il te faut.

\- Merci, répondit la brune en se relevant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la policière sort de la salle de bain lavée et habillée. Elle est vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur et d'une chemise bleu claire. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la cuisine, Lexy est toujours vêtue d'un simple t shirt.

\- J'ai préparé le petit dej, lui dit la médecin. Avec tes angoisses, sauter le petit déjeuner est la pire des choses à faire.

Sam ne réponds rien, trop troublée par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui lui rappelle son ex compagne.

\- Écoute Sam, commence Lexy. Pour hier soir...

\- Je le voulais, l'interrompt la flic. Tout comme toi tu le voulais.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ça crée un malaise entre nous...

\- I pas de malaise. Tu es celle qui a été le plus présente pour moi depuis...

\- Je sais, l'interrompt-elle.

\- Et puis, fit la policière en s'approchant de la brune, c'était nuit était ...géniale

\- Pour moi aussi.

Les deux femmes sont maintenant très proches, chacune pouvant sentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres. Lexy est la première à céder et à s'emparer des lèvres de la policière. Rapidement, les choses dérapent. Sam appuie Lexy contre l'armoire derrière elles avant de la soulever et de la poser sur le plan de travail.

Les deux femmes font preuves d'urgence, Lexy passe une main dans les cheveux de la brune tandis que celle-ci écarte son sous-vêtements pour laisser passer ses doigts et la pénètre rapidement lui arrachant un gémissement.

Rapidement, les gémissements de Lexy inondent la cuisine. Elle halète et s'accroche aux épaules de Sam qui vient l'embrasser. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent dans les yeux pendant tout l'acte. Sam est captivé par ce qu'elle lit dans le regard de la jeune médecin.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir guérir de la perte de Cat aussi rapidement. Quelques temps plus tard, Lexy rejette la tête en arrière et un gémissement plus fort s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque l'orgasme la saisit. Sam repose doucement la jeune femme sur le sol.

\- Je vais être en retard au boulot lui souffle-t-elle.

-Oui...je... Moi aussi…je…. réponds Lexy en la relâchant.

Alors que Sam attrape son attaché case et enfile son impair, non sans s'être lavée les mains avant, elle revient vers la table et saisit une tartine beurrée par Lexy.

\- La salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte. Quand tu t'en vas, claque la porte derrière toi.

\- Euh oui... D'accord, pas de souci.

Sam quitte l'appartement et s'engage dans le froid écossais. Elle a à peine fait quelques mètres que son téléphone bip sans poche.

Un sms de lexy s'affiche à l'écran.

\- "Je fini à 19h. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre ?"

La policière hésite... Puis compose un sms.

\- "Ce soir 19h, je passe te prendre au boulot."

Elle range son téléphone dans sa poche et esquisse un sourire sans savoir que depuis l'appartement, Lexy à suivit son chemin avec appréhension et sourit elle aussi en découvrant sa réponse.

**FIN*

* * *

Voila voila :) Malheureusement, on ne saura jamais ce qu'aurait donné ce couple... :/

Que pensez-vous de mon os ?

Désolée si vous vous attendiez à un Lemon plus poussé ^^

Une petite review ?

Bises !


End file.
